The Day of Doom
by Yumi Blocker
Summary: Hiei and Kurama wake up to an off day. Hiei ends up in the hospital and Kurama finds himself getting off the floor surrounded by vomit. Something is stalking them and something wants them dead. The only clue they have is he's a shadow and no one can see h
1. Hiei's Accident

The Day of Doom  
  
It was late at night and Hiei was sleeping in his bed. A shadow approaches him. "Wake up," the voice booms. Hiei jumps up scared out of pajamas. The shadow brings the top of a rei gun down hard on Hiei's head. Hiei falls down. The shadow starts to laugh and smiles an evil grin. Kurama hears Hiei fall and runs to his room. In an instance the shadow is gone. Later on, in the hospital, Hiei lies on the hospital bed with a large bandage on his head. He is still unconscious. Kurama paces back and forth in the hall. "What could have happened," he asks himself? He tries to keep telling himself that he fell off the bed. Kurama gets a bad feeling in his stomach. He thinks it's just his gut. Then all of a sudden he finds himself getting off the floor surrounded by his vomit. How could he have fallen? He must have tripped. "But over what," he asks, "over what?" 


	2. The Lost Rei Gun

The Day of Doom  
  
It was late at night and Hiei was sleeping in his bed. A shadow approaches him. "Wake up," the voice booms. Hiei jumps up scared out of pajamas. The shadow brings the top of a rei gun down hard on Hiei's head. Hiei falls down. The shadow starts to laugh and smiles an evil grin. Kurama hears Hiei fall and runs to his room. In an instance the shadow is gone. Later on, in the hospital, Hiei lies on the hospital bed with a large bandage on his head. He is still unconscious. Kurama paces back and forth in the hall. "What could have happened," he asks himself? He tries to keep telling himself that he fell off the bed. Kurama gets a bad feeling in his stomach. He thinks it's just his gut. Then all of a sudden he finds himself getting off the floor surrounded by his vomit. How could he have fallen? He must have tripped. "But over what," he asks, "over what?"  
  
Hiei finally wakes up. They let him leave the hospital if he promises to stay in bed. Hiei promises and leaves the room. He finds Kurama in a struggle with his thoughts. He hides behind Kurama's chair and jumps up. Kurama, scared to death, falls down off the chair and runs into the girl's bathroom. Hiei cracks up as he watches Kurama walk angrily out of the bathroom. Hiei and Kurama drive home in complete silence. Finally Kurama speaks up as they turn a corner. "What happened to you last night?" Hiei slowly responds, "If I told you .....you wouldn't believe me." "Sure I would," Kurama says confidently, "we have been friends a long time. There would be nothing I wouldn't believe if you told me." Hiei finally gives in. "A shadow hit me with your rei gun." "What are you trying to say," Kurama defends himself, "Do you think that I hit you." "No, not at all but I know it was your gun." They both step out of the car. Hiei urges Kurama to check for his gun as soon as they get inside. Kurama, knowing that he has his gun, says sure and even wants to bet. "I'll make you a deal. If it's not in here I'll give you $75." Hiei quickly agrees and proceeds in following Kurama inside. "Wait," Kurama says, "You stay outside. I'm not saying you'll cheat but I just want to make sure I don't loose $75." Hiei nods his head and stays outside. Kurama calmly walks to where he keeps his rei gun. He is startled to find it's not there. He runs all around the house for thirty minutes looking for it and finds it missing. He has no one to blame but himself. Kurama knows he should have trusted Hiei. Now he lost a trusted friend, a rei gun, and 75 bucks. Today is truly a bad day. 


	3. Yumiko Bukubaru

The Day of Doom  
  
It was late at night and Hiei was sleeping in his bed. A shadow approaches him. "Wake up," the voice booms. Hiei jumps up scared out of pajamas. The shadow brings the top of a rei gun down hard on Hiei's head. Hiei falls down. The shadow starts to laugh and smiles an evil grin. Kurama hears Hiei fall and runs to his room. In an instance the shadow is gone. Later on, in the hospital, Hiei lies on the hospital bed with a large bandage on his head. He is still unconscious. Kurama paces back and forth in the hall. "What could have happened," he asks himself? He tries to keep telling himself that he fell off the bed. Kurama gets a bad feeling in his stomach. He thinks it's just his gut. Then all of a sudden he finds himself getting off the floor surrounded by his vomit. How could he have fallen? He must have tripped. "But over what," he asks, "over what?"  
  
Hiei finally wakes up. They let him leave the hospital if he promises to stay in bed. Hiei promises and leaves the room. He finds Kurama in a struggle with his thoughts. He hides behind Kurama's chair and jumps up. Kurama, scared to death, falls down off the chair and runs into the girl's bathroom. Hiei cracks up as he watches Kurama walk angrily out of the bathroom. Hiei and Kurama drive home in complete silence. Finally Kurama speaks up as they turn a corner. "What happened to you last night?" Hiei slowly responds, "If I told you .....you wouldn't believe me." "Sure I would," Kurama says confidently, "we have been friends a long time. There would be nothing I wouldn't believe if you told me." Hiei finally gives in. "A shadow hit me with your rei gun." "What are you trying to say," Kurama defends himself, "Do you think that I hit you." "No, not at all but I know it was your gun." They both step out of the car. Hiei urges Kurama to check for his gun as soon as they get inside. Kurama, knowing that he has his gun, says sure and even wants to bet. "I'll make you a deal. If it's not in here I'll give you $75." Hiei quickly agrees and proceeds in following Kurama inside. "Wait," Kurama says, "You stay outside. I'm not saying you'll cheat but I just want to make sure I don't loose $75." Hiei nods his head and stays outside. Kurama calmly walks to where he keeps his rei gun. He is startled to find it's not there. He runs all around the house for thirty minutes looking for it and finds it missing. He has no one to blame but himself. Kurama knows he should have trusted Hiei. Now he lost a trusted friend, a rei gun, and 75 bucks. Today is truly a bad day. "Alright already, you were right Hiei." "I know it," Hiei says. They know they still have a problem though. "Do remember who it was," Kurama asks. "All I saw was a shadow." Kurama explains what happened to him in the hospital. "I feel or tripped but I don't know who pushed me or what I tripped over." As they ponder about what happened a beautiful girl approaches them. Hiei and Kurama turn around. "Well hello, can we help you." Kurama asks? The girl smiles and nods her head. "I'm looking for a guy whose name is Hiei. My name is Jennifer Yorkshire." "Who wants to know," Hiei asks? "Well I do. You see I'm supposed to be his guide. The rei kai force sent me. I'm a spirit fox. Of course now I am in my human form." Hiei looks into Jennifer's eyes and sees a red glow. It's a foxy glow and he knows she is telling the truth. "Who exactly is the rei kai force?" "Well not precisely a force it was really a person. I am not allowed to tell you their names." "What is your real name? Did you know that Jennifer isn't exactly Japanese?" "I know I totally understand. My real name is Yumiko Bukubaru. What's your name?" Kurama had been standing in the corner and hadn't said a word. "My name is Kurama." "It's nice to meet you Kurama. I love your red hair." Flattered Kurama walks inside. Hiei turns back to Jennifer. "So why are you here Yumiko?" "Please call my Jennifer. I'm here because an anonymous person was worried about and wanted me to help you out. However I must spend two weeks living with you alone to see how badly you need my help." "That's a problem," Hiei says, "Kurama lives with me. Don't get any ideas we are just friends. Besides that where will he go and stay for two weeks." "Actually we have that all figured out. Kurama will stay with the person who sent me," Jennifer says. Jennifer looks down at her watch. "I have to go," She says, "I'll be here tomorrow at 5:30 in the morning. By that time Kurama will be gone and no one will be here but you." With that said Jennifer walks in the house and discusses things over with Kurama and leaves. Hiei walks into the house and discovers Kurama's stuff is gone and he is walking out the door. He notices his face is red and he smiling like his face is going to explode. "Where are you going man? You're not going to listen to that whore are you?" Kurama responds, "Yes I am. She is very convincing. See you in two weeks have fun my little friend." Kurama waltzes out the door and leaves Hiei all by himself. "Kurama's so stupid. I would have never fallen for her like thought. They are all bitches they are all fucking bitches," He yells!! 


End file.
